R0T0
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Él no era alguien que estaba lleno de rosas, estaba dañado. Lo sabía muy bien. Detrás de esa coquetería y malos chistes; estaba alguien roto. Muy roto.Y ella estaba dispuesta a arregarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba tirada en mi cama cuando me llego esto a la cabeza. Trate de resistirme, pero fue en vano. Asi que aqui estoy escribiendo esto con mas cosas encima. Pero espero que valga la pena. si mas, les dejo disfrutar. ¡Chau!**

ªªªªªªªªªªª

Él no era rosas ni nada bonito, estaba dañado. Lo sabía muy bien. Trabajar tanto tiempo con él se lo había demostrado. Detrás de esa coquetería y malos chistes; estaba alguien roto. Muy roto. Por eso ella quería ser la que lo reparara.

La primera vez que lo descubrió, fue el día en que le pidió una cita. Cuando ella estaba suspirando en su balcón, si escuchar que Chat se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

-Buenas tardes.

Por supuesto que ella se sobresaltó. No lo espera.

Después de una pequeña plática, ella descubrió que era una persona que había sido dañada. En su mirada se podía percibir la tristeza. Y ella, aunque había sido indirectamente, lo había causado.

-Lo siento.

Chat solo sonrió suavemente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No fue tu culpa.

Y eso lo empeoró.

Decidió que si bien como Ladybug no podían hablar, intentaría serlo como Marinette.

-También necesito que alguien me anime.

Eso pareció sorprender a Chat Noir.

-¿También tienes penas del corazón?

-Si.- respondió ella con desanimo.

Aquello alegró a Chat, parecía que tenían cosas en común.

Después de llevarla al lugar de la cita, empezaron los problemas, llegó Glaciator. Y llegó el momento en el que Chat tuvo que enfrentarse a Ladybug. Claro que estaba molesto. Tanto esmero para nada. Pero entendió que no fue culpa de ella, es solo que no pudo ir y ya.

Tenía que entender que había cosas que salían de improvisto. Y de esa manera, le perdonó.

Después de la batalla, quiso ir a hablar con Marinette. Por alguna extraña razón, quería contarle lo sucedido con Ladybug. Todo.

Cuando llegó al balcón, tocó ligeramente la puerta y salió Marinette.

-¿Chat Noir, que sucede?

-Me arreglé con Ladybug. Quería contarte eso.- le respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa.

La cual Marinette le regresó la sonrisa cálidamente. Y una emoción se instaló en el pecho de Chat.

-Eso es fantástico. ¿Me contarás los detalles?

Después de esa noche Chat había ido varias veces a la casa de Marinette, a veces solo para estar con ella, otras para jugar, otras para hablar de Ladybug.

Un día Marinette estaba cociendo una capucha que quería regalarle a Chat; mientras estaba arreglando un bolsillo, el sonido de unos toques en la ventana le llamaron la atención.

-¿Chat?

El gatito estaba completamente mojado

Y no pareciera que le importara.

Una vez que se escondió Tikki, con premura, Marinette lo metió a su habitación. Con una toalla en la mano se acercó dispuesta a secarlo, pero una vez estuvo frente a él, Chat la abrazó con fuerza.

Marinette quedo estática. No sabía qué hacer, lo iba a empujar cuando escuchó unos leves sollozos. Volvió a quedarse estática. Lentamente puso sus manos en su espalda. Dejando que soltara todo lo que quisiera.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos. Cuando Chat aflojo su agarre, ella le sostuvo el rostro con las manos.

-¿Estas bien?

Chat le dio una sonrisa quebrada.

-La vedad es que ahora mismo estoy completamente roto- ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha, recargando su rostro en las manos de ella.- ¿Te gustaría repararme?

Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

ªªªºªªªªª

 **Y eso es todo...Por el momento.**

 **¡Adios!**


	2. A HAPPY END

_**Siendo sincera, sigo teniendo sueño...**_

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ella era dulzura y amabilidad andante. Ella no estaba dañada, no debía estar cerca de él, podía mancharla con su suciedad. Y aunque era completamente consciente de eso, no podía alejarse de ella.

Marinette era su luz en la oscuridad, su bote salvavidas.

Supo que estaba perdido en ella cuando tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre, Adrien había pedido permiso a su padre de salir al cine con algunos amigos, pero éste enloqueció.

Le gritó, le castigó; Adrien nunca había sentido nada igual, presa de una ira descomunal. Salió de su casa sin pensar en nada mas, ni siquiera sintió la lluvia que le caía sobre la cabeza.

En su cabeza solo se encontraba una joven de cabellos azabache que anhelaba ver.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la susodicha, la encontró cociendo, se veía tan linda concentrada, que no quiso molestarla. Pero su dolor parecía no querer hacerle caso.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba tocando a la ventana de la chica.

Esta se sobresaltó y miró a la ventana en donde lo observaba con la sorpresa bailando en sus ojos.

Cuando se acercó para abrirle la ventana, el aroma a galletas y a calor, le inundo la nariz, nunca pensó que Marinette oliera tan bien.

Y cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de él, no pudo evitarlo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Trato de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero los sollozos no los pudo evitar.

Eso era perfecto, además de cobarde, llorón.

¿Qué pensaría Marinette ahora de él? Del fuerte e invencible Chat Noir.

Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, las suaves y amables manos de Marinette le sujetaron mientras lloraba. Sosteniéndolo, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba ahí para él.

Y se rompió.

Cuando dejó ir todo lo de esa noche, y soltó levemente a Marinette, esta le acuno la cara con las manos.

La preocupación grabada en esos hermosos ojos de color cielo.

-¿Estas bien?

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento. Que la amaba. Que estaba bien. Que estaba mal.

Al final solo le dio una sonrisa quebrada.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy completamente roto-apretó su rostro hacia la mano derecha de la chica. -¿Te gustaría repararme?

Habían pasado varios años desde esa noche.

Adrien maduró, Marinette también. Muchos cambios vinieron para ellos, pero siguieron adelante.

Ahora, Adrien miraba hacia el cielo estrellado recordando esa noche.

-¡Papi¡

Adrien se volvió para ver como una niña de 5 años rubia y de ojos azules correr en dirección a él y detrás de ella a una mujer embarazada sonriéndole desde la puerta.

-Hola Emma, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases?

-¡Fue sorprendente! Pude aprender muchas cosas hoy!

-¿En serio?- cargó a la pequeña y se acercó a la mujer que llevaba un anillo de plata en su mano al igual que él.- ¡Mari¡ ¡Nuestra hija es un genio¡

Las dos mujeres le sonrieron con amor, pero Emma bostezó y Adrien la llevó a la cama.

-Hasta mañana, princesa.

-Hasta mañana.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Adrien tomó a su esposa de la cara y le sonrió.

-Gracias por repararme cuando lo pedí, My lady.

Su esposa le volvió a sonreír.

Ellos no necesitaban palabras. Sus miradas lo decían todo.

Siempre estarían para el otro. Siempre.


End file.
